


Pride

by FrogDadUntitled



Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Spencer Reid, Fluff without Plot, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Derek Morgan, Nonbinary Spencer Ried, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Pride, Trans Female Character, Trans Penelope Garcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled
Summary: Reid is going to pride fest for the first time and xe is nervous.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> New Tumblr blog made for this series: team-cisnt-heterno

Reid fiddles with the edges of xyr sweater that Garcia had gotten xem. Nerves and anxieties start to rise in xyr head until a hand clasps onto xyr shoulder. Reid looks up at Morgan, who had face paint on his cheek to make the nonbinary flag, put there by Garcia.

"Kid, you okay?" He asks, and Reid nods.

"Yeah, just nervous."

Garcia laughs a little. "Oh, don't worry. Hot stuff over here was just as nervous as you are." She consoles xem. Xe nods, and Garcia makes her way to sit next to xem on the couch with her small box of face paints. On her own cheek is a trans flag, a pan one on the opposite side. She starts to draw an ace flag on Reid's cheek, and a nonbinary one on the other. Once she finishes, she closes up the box and puts it in her bag.

"You ready, kid?" Morgan asks, and Reid nods, standing up.

Xe takes a stabilizing breath. "Yeah, I think so." Xe smiles at Morgan, who smiles back, and Garcia pushes them out with an equally big grin.

"Guys let's _go_ we're gonna miss the parade!" She laughs, locking the door behind her. "And when we get home I got a whole bunch of dumb sweet movies to watch to end this amazing day."

"Should I wonder how much of that is pirated?" Reid asks, and Morgan answers xem.

"The less you know the better. The question you should be asking is how much of it is queer." He looks at Garcia, who is excitedly walking towards the car.

She turns around, looking at Reid. "All of it."

Reid smiles. Xe can tell that xer first pride is going to be great. Maybe next year xe can bring Am.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically hc's for the three of them:  
> Garcia is a pan trans woman with ADHD. Morgan is a he/him enby. Reid is a greyro ace xe/xem enby with autism. I have more for the rest of the team too, which I might include later. Now wondering if I should have added Hotch. Hmm...


End file.
